Los tres momentos mas vergonzosos de mi hermano
by Jesswinch
Summary: los primeros lugares de los horrores de un hermano mayor


Saludos a todos por estos rumbos ya se que no ando mucho por aquí por cuestiones de muchos asuntos personales me he ausentado… (Si tu) en verdad. Esta historia esta basada en hechos vergonzosos de mi querido hermano aunque creo que son mas vergonzosos para mi o para su esposa… espero que les divierta y en verdad no piensen mal quiero a mi hermano (soy la menor) y me encanta divertirme con sus horrores.. ja, ja, ja

Los tres momentos más vergonzosos de mi hermano (o de terceros)

***

TERCER LUGAR

Aquel chico de cabellos verdes baja rápidamente las escaleras de la enorme mansión para salir lo mas velozmente de ella y subirse a la camioneta donde su hermano esperaba ansiosamente.

-ya esta, vez no me tarde mucho… ¡espérate! ¿Vas a ir así? –señalando la camisa añeja que traía su hermano mayor.

-si, que tiene de malo.

-¿malo? Esa camisa ya tiene un buen tiempo o mejor dicho unas buenas… demasiadas puestas ya hasta se ve añeja sin olvidar descolorida y demasiado vista en ti… ve y cámbiatela hermano.

-ni digas esta es mi favorita además simplemente iremos a comer algo en algún lugar –comento el peliazul con molestia.

-que va ya te dije esa camisa estilo Hawai no te va –comento con desagrado.

-ya pues y vámonos –dijo con autoridad.

Así ambos hermanos fueron rumbo al centro hasta llegar a un restaurante muy concurrido.

-y bien que te parece –pregunto el mayor a su menor.

-es bonito y que de gente, eso debe ser buena señal de que esta buena la comida aquí –comento emocionado pero su emoción se le quito cuando vio la camisa toda espantosa y vieja de su mayor –Ikki en verdad eso es espantoso y no da a un lugar así.

-Shun yo no digo nada de tus cabellos verdes –dijo en burla.

-pero… arggg ya estuvo vamos a pedir el bufete y comamos.

Ikki lo miro con gracia por el puchero que su menor izo –eso esta mejor.

Después de quince minutos de comer

-Ikki esto esta delicioso –degustando un bocado mas –tu que dices hermano.

-si esto esta mas que… grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

-…

-…

Shun miro con unos enormes ojos verdes tipo platos la camisa añeja de su hermano que se había rasgado de las costuras mientras Ikki se quedo helado por lo ocurrido, lentamente Shun se levanto sin hacerle ningún comentario a su hermano y salio por la puerta principal rumbo a la camioneta mientras Ikki seguía helado como piedra.

**

SEGUNDO LUGAR

-ya date prisa –gritaba Shun a Ikki mientras este seguía en la fila esperando que lo atendieran para comprar las palomitas –ya falta diez minutos para que empiece la película… date prisa –seguía diciendo brincando como chapulín en la entrada de la sala.

-¡espérate! No vez que hay gente ya voy.

-disculpe que desea –dijo el encargado.

-¡al fin! –Comento el peliazul –quiero dos palomitas grandes, dos refrescos grandes y dos hot-dog…

-¡mis gomitas! –le grito Shun

-si, si… gomitas para el niño y, y me da una copa de vainilla (nieve en vasito cerrado)

-aquí tiene señor-

-gracias.

El peliazul camino hacia la puerta de entrada a la sala en donde su menor lo esperaba

-rápido, rápido que ya empezaron los cortos… ¿quieres que te ayude?

-no, no… date prisa y busca un lugar.

-esta bien – Shun empezó a subir las escaleras en busca de dos lugares desocupados en medio de la oscura sala – mira, mira esa película quiero verla, dicen que esta buena –señalando el corto que mostraba la pantalla –ahí hay dos desocupados ¿Qué te parece?

-…

-¿hermano? –mirando tras de el a su mayor quien estaba de pie a su lado sin ningún producto en sus manos y todo manchado del pecho – ¿y lo que traías?

Ikki señalo escaleras abajo y camino hacia los asientos desocupados mientras Shun miraba sorprendido el piso lleno de palomitas, refresco, Hot-dog y nieve sin mas dio un suspiro y camino hacia los asientos sentándose al lado de su mayor.

-es un echo… ya no salgo al cine con tigo –comento Shun con desilusión -dame mis gomitas.

*

PRIMER LUGAR

Esto para mi se lleva el premio mayor... que bueno que yo no estaba.

-Shun ya es tarde vamos a dormir –decía Ikki mientras trataba de encontrar a su hermano quien se encontraba en la sala principal de la mansión junto a Shiryu platicando.

-¡aquí estoy!

-hermanito ya es tarde vamos a dormir.

-esta bien… buenas noches amigo.

-buena noches Shun, Ikki –comento Shiryu al momento de que el también salir de la sala.

Así la noche paso como muchas noches, tranquila, pacifica hasta que el sol de la mañana salia entrando por la venta de la habitación del pequeño santo de Andrómeda.

Levantándose lentamente para no despertar a su mayor camino hacia el baño sorprendiéndose de lo que vio en el piso.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Ikki!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién nos ataca? –pregunto gritando levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-¡mira!

-Shun que haces despierto tan temprano –decía Ikki mientras terminaba de despertarse.

-anoche te dije que dejaras tus apestosos tenis en el baño para no olerlos y conociéndote a ti no te gusta echarles talco… ¿verdad?

-si –sentándose en el borde de la cama –los deje en el baño, ¿Qué con eso?

Shun tomo los tenis viejos de su mayor y se los enseño, Ikki se sorprendió mucho al ver sus tenis llenos de talco.

-¿tu les echaste talco? –pregunto apenado.

-¡no! –Dejando caer los tenis al suelo –no puedo creer que alguien entrara por la otra puerta del baño a ponerles talco a tu tenis y ni que pensar… eso quiere decir que les molesto el olor…Ikki hermano ¡Que pena!... no es posible… ya no te vuelves a quedar en mi habitación.

Ikki se quedo helado y temeroso pregunto -¿Quién crees que haya sido?

-ni idea… pero no voy a preguntar y tu menos… con eso es suficiente –señalando los tenis llenos de talco y saliendo molesto de su habitación.

El día pasó como si nada y los hermanos no preguntaron y nadie comento nada solamente la paz y la serenidad sabia lo que había pasado en la noche.

Fin

En verdad estoy haciendo una lista de las cosas vergonzosas que le pasan a mi querido hermano mayor y estas tres tiene los primeros lugares… espero que les gustara.

Nos veremos.


End file.
